


¿Por qué tú?

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hope, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Toda persona merecía un instante de paz, como los sobrevivientes de la Legión, cuyo anhelo de cruzar las murallas se vio cumplido. Finalmente habían llegado al mar, se permitieron liberarse; pero Jean no podía. Su rostro tranquilo trataba de esconder la revolución de sus emociones, cada vez que miraba a Mikasa: su motivación, la mujer a la que deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	¿Por qué tú?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este fic va dedicado para Camille de Mint.**

* * *

—/—/—/—

**POV Jean:**

El sol está por caer, pero todavía tiene la fuerza para brindar su brillo y calor, especialmente a esa masa gigantesca e inofensiva que parece envolvernos. Es tal como decía Armin: el mar. Creo que tiene mejor aspecto del que solía describir, pero no lo culpo por los errores en su relato… después de todo, es la primera vez que vemos semejante maravilla; y aunque me siento emocionado por estar aquí, mis ojos viajan a otra parte.

Juraría que ella siempre ha pertenecido a este lugar: el agua y la luz realzan su peculiar belleza, ésa de la que ni es consciente que posee. La veo tocar las olas con cierto temor, pero sus ojos delatan lo contrario. No recuerdo que luciera tan contenta en años… ¡por todos los cielos! Si supieras cuán hermosa luces, Mikasa…

Desvío la mirada antes de que lo notes, trato de controlarme. Temo decir alguna tontería que te espante o te haga verme más idiota de lo que ya soy. ¡Rayos! Creo que soy más inepto que el mismo Eren: al menos, él te hace saber si se siente bien cuando lo ayudas o si lo estorbas demasiado. ¡Si tuviera el suficiente valor, yo…!

Ya no sé qué pensar. ¡El mar tiene la culpa! Tanta novedad me hace perder el juicio, debo refrescarme un poco… ¡¿pero qué?! ¡El agua está muy salada! Armin y los demás ríen, mientras escupo la porción que he bebido sin querer. Mis ojos arden y trato de evitar mi llanto por la risa y la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo frente a ella? No hay duda de que este ambiente no me ayuda para nada.

¡Un momento! ¿Estoy alucinando? No, no lo creo… ¡me está viendo! Sonríe ligeramente, para luego dar media vuelta y acompañar a Eren. ¡Mikasa ha reído para mí! ¿O tal vez he inventado la dedicatoria de su gesto? ¿Acaso debe importarme? No, pensaré que lo hizo por mí. Su rostro se ha iluminado tan sólo unos segundos, pero atesoraré ese fugaz y eterno recuerdo. Nunca sabré si volveré a verla así nuevamente.

No puedo evitar el miedo, mientras contemplo el ocaso. No habríamos llegado aquí, de no ser por tantos camaradas valientes que han sacrificado sus vidas. No estaría disfrutando la tranquilidad que desde hace años nos han robado, gracias a ellos. Ahora mismo, me cuesta creer que tengo la fortuna de mirarla otra vez, como si fuera mi último día. Me da pavor pensar que esto es un sueño y realmente he muerto en las murallas.

Tal vez sí: todos hemos perdido parte de nuestras almas en Shiganshina. El choque de las espadas y el sonido del vapor candente me aturden, para luego regresar al silencio sepulcral. Me habría hundido en tanto dolor, de no ser por mis amigos que aún vivían… y por su vital presencia. Allí estaba Mikasa, acompañándome como no lo había hecho en todos estos cinco años. Tenía la delicadeza para atender mis lesiones y la terrible brusquedad de hacerme doler cuando amarraba aquellas vendas. Su rostro demacrado laceraba tanto o más que mis propias heridas. Sus lágrimas fluían de tristeza e irónica alegría, por el regreso de Armin y su lejana condena al volverse un titán. Su mirada se tornó tímida tras salir de su temporal prisión, como si el hecho de atacar a nuestro líder para salvar a su mejor amigo, la hubiera convertido en una traidora ante nosotros.

¡Yo jamás pensaría eso! ¡No de ti, Mikasa! ¿Sabes cuánto agradezco el que estés en nuestras filas? Espero que no malinterpretes mis palabras, si las escuchas algún día; no te valoro sólo por habernos salvado y ser la mejor luchadora de la Legión. Eso te convertiría en alguien intocable y alargaría mi propia agonía: lo que menos quisiera es imponer una barrera inalcanzable, detestaría alejar la posibilidad de ser más cercano a tu mundo. Es sólo que… no sé cómo decirte que me siento bien por el simple hecho de que estés aquí.

¡La vida da giros tan inesperados! Soñaba con ser parte de la Policía Militar, proclamaba mi sueño al punto del fastidio; e incluso llegué a odiarme por defender una _causa perdida_ , en vez de escapar. ¡Tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo más conveniente para mí, y decidí pelear! He estado tan cerca de la muerte, que ya no me asusta pensar cómo terminaría todo; pero aquel día en Trost, sólo sentí arrepentimiento: creí que ofrecía mi vida en vano y sobre todo, sufrí con la idea de no volver a hablarte.

¡Mikasa, deberías saber cuán terrible se siente experimentarlo dos veces! Shiganshina iba a ser mi tumba, me sentía igual que aquel funesto día: peleando y sin oportunidad de contarte lo que llevo guardando todos estos años. ¿Por qué en momentos tan críticos, me veo orillado a ser más sincero de lo normal? ¿Por qué no aprovecho esta corta paz para confesarte lo que siento? Estoy tan ansioso… y a la vez el miedo me paraliza. ¿Temo tu rechazo o al destino que puede negarme la felicidad a tu lado?

Recuerdo el doloroso final de la relación entre Franz y Hannah, durante la invasión de Trost; también la inmensa pena de Hitch al enterarse de la muerte de Marlo. De los primeros, era más que evidente su cariño. De los segundos, nunca sabré si fueron algo más que colegas. No obstante, fuera amor o amistad lo que los unía, ellos cuatro tuvieron un ápice de paz en medio de esta guerra sin fin. Son esos lazos que me aterra forjar contigo, Mikasa; aun siendo consciente de lo mucho que te quiero.

¿Te entregaría mi amor o sin querer añadiría más sufrimiento a tu vida? Si pasara lo último, créeme que jamás me lo perdonaría: todo lo que quiero es verte feliz y quizás por eso es que no me atrevo a decirte nada; porque a fin de cuentas, puedo ser el más cobarde, si me lo propongo. No estoy seguro si debo esperar otra crisis como la de Trost y Shiganshina para sobrevivir y tentar otra posible declaración de mi parte, o esperar a que el futuro te lleve por el camino de alguien mucho mejor que yo. Sea lo que decidas, espero que lo hagas confiada en la garantía de paz que gozarás en años posteriores, si este conflicto acaba a nuestro favor. Por mi parte, no pienso abandonarte nunca: me tendrás con mis reclamos y mi silencio, pendiente de tu bienestar. Aquí te seguirá un amigo, cuyo tonto corazón se resiste a desechar la esperanza de un futuro contigo, pese a la alegría y el dulce daño que recibe sin quejas.

¿Por qué tú, Mikasa, entre todas? Porque eres fuerza, piedad y valor. Porque eres el aire y el mar azul; los campos verdes, las flores y el horizonte; la luna, las estrellas y el sol que se esconde para salir otra vez. Formas parte del mundo que admiro, defiendo y me dio la vida. Tú despiertas la inspiración que me motiva a continuar.

**FIN POV Jean.**

—/—/—/—

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Cielos, debo revisar mi horóscopo del día: seguro dice que hoy estaré más romántica de lo normal XD… ¡y si es así, qué bueno! Es el primer fic fluff que escribo para el fandom de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ , específicamente uno de Jean y Mikasa: una de las primeras shipps que se ha llevado mi atención y corazón.

Sabemos que Isayama no acostumbra determinar parejas concretas en toda la historia (obviamente por la trama oscura, llena de guerras y muertes), aunque quizás pueda dar pistas de romance entre varios personajes, no necesariamente con miras a corresponderse… y es aquí donde se activa el instinto shippeador del fandom XD, libre por excelencia de elegir las parejas que más les guste. Hace poco, terminé de leer el manga y me decidí a redactar un fic que exponga los pensamientos de Jean hacia Mikasa, en el momento en que los pocos sobrevivientes de la Legión llegan al mar.

Es un momento cumbre de la tercera temporada: la realización del sueño de Armin y las primeras muestras de libertad para Eldia. Me emocionó haberlos vistos en la orilla, dejando que el paisaje reconforte sus corazones después de tanto dolor vivido en la recuperación de Shiganshina. En una situación de «calma», quise situar a Jean en pleno dilema existencial, respecto a sus sentimientos (¡bien escondidos!) por la joven Ackerman: me imagino que el pobre debe estar muy reprimido emocionalmente y, quizás, son algunas de las cosas que se plantea en silencio, antes de cometer un «error» con sus discursos directos (recordemos que nuestro amado Kirstein es muy sincero). Tal vez para evitar malentendidos, se guarda todo para sí, esperando un momento propicio; pero bueno, sólo Isayama tiene la verdad al final (?) :’’v

Espero no haberme salido del personaje, me falta manejar un poco más el fandom de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ ; pero todo lo hice con cariño para ustedes. Deseo que te haya gustado mucho, **Camille** : aquí está mi regalo adelantado para ti :’) ¡gracias por las lecturas y reviews, cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
